This invention is directed to the manufacture of lubricating oils or lubes and more particularly to the manufacture of lubricating oils from olefins. In another aspect, this invention is directed to a combination process for the conversion of olefins over zeolite catalysts to lubricating oil of low pour point, high viscosity and high Viscosity Index. High yields are attainable by this process.
Copending application Ser. No. 492,855, filed May 9, 1983 discloses a wide variety of zeolites including ZSM-23 for the manufacture of lube oils from olefins; copending application Ser. No. 509,672 filed June 30, 1983, and now abandoned, relates to manufacture of lubricating oils derived from the conversion of olefins over fresh ZSM-23 zeolites and copending application Ser. No. 359,395, filed Mar. 18, 1982, deals with a method of converting olefins to hydrocarbon oils of low pour point and high viscosity index utilizing porous crystalline zeolite material as a catalyst. The conversion of olefins over ZSM-5 type zeolites is well known in the art. For example, recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,992, as well as the patents mentioned therein are excellent examples of the prior art in connection with this general subject.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,644 discloses the conversion of a liquid fraction from a Fischer-Tropsch synthesis, predominantly C.sub.5 -C.sub.10 olefins, over zeolites of the ZSM-5 type in order to produce higher boiling products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,848 is directed towards the manufacture of high VI, low pour point lube oils from C.sub.10 to C.sub.18 normal alpha-olefins, processing them over crystalline aluminosilicate zeolites other than those of the ZSM-5 type.